King Doesn't Rule Me
by Nakimochiku
Summary: I control him in ways he can't understand. Hichi x Ichi, oneshot, enjoy.


KING DOESN'T RULE ME

_hee hee. I was looking at a picture (again) and came up with this. Enjoy!_

King doesn't rule me. Yes, he has the title of power in our world, but king doesn't rule me.

I rule king.

King needs me. He needs my power, he needs my arms, he needs my love. He needs every little bit of me. King is insecure, king is unsure of himself, King needs me whispering soft encouragement in his ear. All king needs is the knowledge that I'm waiting for him, that he has me.

I rule king in ways he can't understand. As soon as he fell into my arms and told me he loved me, I controlled him. When I am not there he is like a child, waiting for my warmth, begging for my hands. Searching and searching for something he can't understand, for his secret deadly drug. When I am not there king is afraid. Afraid of the monsters, inside and outside. Afraid of what could get him, what could eat him alive, if I let him go.

King can't control me. He doesn't know how. He allows me to hold him, I protect him. I'm all he has. I'm all he wants. I'm all he needs. And so it shall always be.

King doesn't understand me, he doesn't want to. All he wants are my arms to hold him tight and save him from nightmares. Those awful nightmares that leave him shaking and clinging to me, searching for warmth. King is very selfish, but that's ok, I won't share him either.

King can't grasp what I'm doing to him. I'm destroying him from the inside out. I'm his deadly drug. And he needs me. So badly. A little boy searching for my warmth and hands. He'd be so lonely without me. He'd be so lost. Left alone without his drug, he'd suffer.

King doesn't rule me. He can't. King wouldn't care if the world was falling apart, all he wants is me and my comfort. My sweet nothings in his ear. He needs them, it's his drug and his pills. He'd lose it, just a little more, if he didn't have them.

Why don't I make him break?

King is lonely, he's sick, he needs me. He needs my touch and my kiss, just to get by. I wonder how he survived without me. And then I realize he didn't. He was searching for warmth even then, he just happened to find it in me.

He curls up beside me, touches me randomly. Making sure I'm real, making sure I'm still there. I wonder what he'd do if I left. He'd search a little harder, he'd cry a little more. And this world inside of him would be flooded before he found me.

King doesn't rule me, king doesn't want to. King doesn't care. King will let this world fall apart. King just needs me there. He doesn't care for the details, or the kind of person I am. He doesn't know I'm breaking him, he doesn't know he's addicted. All that matters is that I am there, arms open, for him to fall into.

So badly king wants to fall. It's a secret desire that he can't hide from me. Why don't I drag you down king? Why don't I trip you, make you fall? That secret desire that you're begging for, I'll make it happen. All you have to do is sell your soul, let me own you.

King doesn't understand I hate him. I tell him I love you. I kiss him at night. I touch him and whisper sweet nothings, but I still hate him. It's nice to know I own him, that he's so dependant on me. Because I could break him with simple words.

King doesn't understand I'm not kind. I don't care for him. In the back of his mind, maybe he knows this, maybe he's aware. But he remains innocently oblivious. I'll kill him when he's not looking. When he curls up beside me, I could crush his throat, so simply.

And yet I want to hold onto this feeling. It's nice to know he loves me that much. That he needs me that much. That he'd die with out my arms and sweet nothings. He's a little boy, addicted to me because he has no one else. He's wonderfully cute. But I still hate him.

King doesn't rule me. King only wants his drug. King loves me. King needs me. He's been searching and searching all this time, looking for something he didn't know he wanted, his deadly drug. He needs my warmth and my arms. He's a lonely and lost little boy. King is selfish, king only wants me.

King doesn't rule me.

I rule king.

OWARI

_nyahahaha! Hyash hyash! Is happy! King doesn't Rule Me is my all time fav! (Asides from 'My Insanity' but that still has to be put up...) See see? It's kinda long! Is loves!_

_Ulquiorra: good, you finished your story. Now get your ass off the computer and do your language!_

_(sniffle, pout) why is it I can never make you happy?! RXR ONEGAI!_


End file.
